11th Doctor Meets the 10th Doctor
by RhiHughes
Summary: The 11th Doctor finds himself being pulled to a far away planet, the plot kicks off when he notices a mysterious couple walking past.
1. Chapter 1

Writers note: Hey guys, I hope you enjoy reading this story. This happens to be my first fan fiction Doctor Who story. More will be on the way soon! Sorry if there is any spelling mistakes.

Doctor Who belongs to the BBC as well as some lines. I do not own Doctor Who but the story was my idea.

"Ah! We've landed!" shouted the Doctor while trying to balance a bright red fez on the right side of his head. Amy pulled herself away from the TARDIS console and bounded over to the dark blue wooden doors. "Where are we Doctor?" Whispered Amy,

"Ah... well. I'm not entirely sure" he said as he adjusted large a mechanical lever.

"What do you mean you don't know? What? So we could be anywhere?" Amy had a rather enthusiastic look on her face as she strolled back up the cold transparent stairs to stand by the Doctor's side. "Well... yes I suppose..." The Doctor said, still fiddling with the controls.

"Well this is brilliant!" Amy Screamed as a rather dazed looking Rory appeared from the TARDIS corridor. "What's going on?" he moaned. Amy ignored her husband's question and turned back to face the Doctor. "Wait... so how did we get here if you don't know where we are?" she looked puzzled. "Well... again I'm not entirely sure. There was a reading, it was very strange... never seen anything like it." The doctor stopped and looked at Amy.

"Yes?..." Said Amy inquisitively as Rory appeared behind the Doctor.

"Through my 900 years of time travel I have never seen anything..." the Doctor paused. At this moment the TARDIS fell silent, the only noise able to make out was the slight hum of the engines.

Both Rory and Amy were startled when the Doctor suddenly dived for the doors, his fez falling onto the dusty see-through floor, Amy and Rory following closely behind. "We will never find out just standing here talking about it, come on!". The Doctor pulled open the TARDIS doors and stepped outside. The walls were a metallic silver colour and there was a lingering sent rotten cabbages in the air. As Amy Stepped out onto the cold floor the smell hit her. "Errgghh!" she cried as Rory appeared behind her. The Doctor was totally oblivious to the disgusting smell that was surrounding them. Instead, the Doctor was pressed against the wall trying to listen to whatever was going on behind it. Amy turned to Rory and raised an eyebrow. "Rory, did you..." She giggled.

"No, Amy I didn't" He looked a little embarrassed. Rory stepped over to the Doctor and stood next to him. "Um... Doctor? What are you doing?" he asked, one eyebrow raised.

"Well... I happen to be testing for and electromagnetic amplitude..." The doctor continued speaking a very complicated scientific language until he finished about a minute or so later and stood staring at Rory. "I-i-I knew that..." Rory stammered.

"But..." the doctor exclaimed. "We could be anywhere in time and space and you two are discussing who farted? Seriously... humans."

"Actually, it was Amy who started it" answered Rory trying to get himself off the hook. Amy was somewhat silent which was a rather strange sight. "Ha! Pond's speechless! Never thought I would see the day!" the Doctor fell silent when he noticed the disgruntled look on Amy's pale face. "Well umm... Let's go and explore!". The Doctor started to walk then broke into a jog, Amy and Rory followed behind.

Chapter 2

When the Doctor eventually stopped it was not because he was tired of running but more to the fact that there was a rather large futuristic door blocking their way. On the left hand sided of the door was a small box with a screen and below the screen were many different buttons.

The Doctor started to press all the buttons in a pattern that looked very complicated. "This is a reasonably new grid-lock security door, this means the year must be..." The Doctor stopped to think. "The year seven thousand nine hundred and sixty four, to be exact!" He continued to key in the numbers until a loud beep stopped him. "And we're in!" he exclaimed. The large metal door began to rise, the Doctor didn't bother waiting for it as he ducked under; the Ponds following closely behind. Noises began to flood the three traveller's ears as the wondered in.

Awaiting them were hundreds of huge green monsters with wide black blinking eyes and long lanky arms with talons on the end. Among the creatures were many humans, or what looked like humans walking around casually with the green monsters. The room they were in was filled with many different types of large futuristic appliances, some looked like white coffins standing upright and others a bit like the TARDIS controls.

As Amy watched the look on the Doctors face turn from a smile to a rather worried look she could tell that these creatures were not as friendly as she has hoped. The many green frog like creatures and other humans noticed the three and all stopped what they were doing to turn their way. "Err.. Hello..." the Doctor started as they fell silent. "I'm the Doctor and... RUN!" The Doctor fled out of the room followed by Amy and Rory. They passed through many corridors until the Doctor stopped. The Doctor stood there; he looked as if he were listening for a pin to drop. "Doctor, what were those things?" cried Rory.

"Slitheen." The Doctor said in a rather muffled voice while pushing his long brown hair from his face. "What are the Sleen?" asked Amy with a rather confused look on her face.

"Slitheen Amy, Slitheen. They are a race from the planet Raxacoricofallapatorius. They live in families and use humans as a kind of shell or suit. I bumped into them when they were trying to take over Downing Street..." Both Amy and Rory stood still and listened. "And that explained the smell earlier, that is called the gas exchange. But what do they need humans for?" the Doctor pushed his hair back and fell deep into thought. "Last time I met them they were trying to take over the world, we are not even on Earth." The Doctor began to pace up and down the long corridor. "But Doctor..." said Rory. "You said you met them when they were taking over Downing Street? What? "The puzzled looks on both Rory and Amy's faces told him he had to explain.

"Well... I was with Rose and..." the Doctor was interrupted by Amy. "Who's Rose?"

"Rose, I told you about Rose?... My old compainion... Rose?"

"No. No, doesn't ring a bell."

"I'm sure i..." He was interrupted again, this time by Rory.

"Doctor, carry on." He said looking at Amy then back to the Doctor.

"Well... anyway, I was with Rose and a space ship flew over our heads and landed in the Thames and so we went to investigate and it turned out to be a distraction with a pig and we got stuck in downing street when they..." He was cut short by Amy again.

"Okay Doctor, I think that's enough..." She giggled. Suddenly they heard voices echoing from down the hall. The Doctor looked at the Ponds in a kind of 'shut up' manor, they took the hint. The Doctor could just make out what they were saying. "Aha! Some place that I have never been to before in my life." shouted the voice. A second voice a complied the first and said; "It's much more fun that way". The first voice appeared to laugh at this. From what the Doctor could make out, the first belonged to a man and the second to a woman, both seemed very familiar. The Doctor backed into a small space behind him and the others, pulling them with him. The space was now tight and slightly claustrophobic.

The Doctor pulled Rory to the back and managed to squeeze to the front. He peered around the corner just as the people belonging to the voices they heard passed them. The man was tall and skinny, he wore a tight fitting brown and blue pin stripe suit with a long light brown coat and red trainers. He had a slim face and very distinctive eyes. His hair was short at the sides but stuck up in the middle. Next to the man was a woman, the woman had blond hair and a pretty face. She wore a blue denim jacket and pink top with black shoes and trousers. The Doctor stood still until they had passed.

"Oh no... Oh no. Oh no. I don't remember this!" cried the Doctor.

"What is it?" whispered Amy. The Doctor didn't answer; he just stepped from the hiding space and stood there in silence. "What I am about to do is very dangerous, Rory do not try this at home!" a mischievous grin spread across the Doctors face. The Doctor darted after the couple and hid behind a wall, the pair of ponds followed. The tall skinny man stopped and turned to face the woman. "So Rose, which way?" he called.

"Umm... well last time I said right we bumped into an angry Darlek, so I think we will be going left Doctor."

"Left it is!" The pair smiled at each other and walked off hand in hand taking the left corridor.

"Okay, now I am super confused" whispered Rory.

"Yes... me too." replied Amy.

"So... she said Doctor and Darlek and he said Rose. Will you please tell us what is going on..." he looked confused.

"Yes, you said you had a companion called Rose, I met the Darleks with you when we met Churchill and your name is the Doctor." said Amy, confidently.

"Well... yes" the Doctor managed to squeeze in before he was rudely interrupted for the tenth time that day by Amy. "Unless, you were lying and your name is not really the Doctor." She said, pressing closer to him as he backed away. Rory then gave disgruntled sort of glare towards him. "No, my name is the Doctor..." he continued.

"What, so there's two Doctors?" said Rory.

"No no... Just me!" the Doctor replied managing to steer away from Amy who was trying to push up against him again.

"Well then who was that?" Rory's face had turned from the disgruntled glare into a now very confused look. "Well... Time travel is a very complicated business; you travel around space and time. Who knows who you are to bump into? I suppose it's happened again."

"What do you mean again?" whispered Amy.

"Well... there was this time when the TARDIS, well it was time crash and I kind of called myself a skinny idiot! Ha ha... Also I nearly blew a hole in the space time continuum the size of Belgium." He laughed. "Those were the days. I loved being him." The Doctor took a moment to remember his former self before Rory destroyed the silence. "Doctor... are you meaning to tell us that the man who walked past... was you?" Rory's usually rather nervous looking face had now turned to a rather worried frown. "Well, yes kind of." He said while fiddling with a piece of hair that had dropped from his usually tidy head. "What do we do now?" asked Rory.

"I can't follow them... I can't." The doctor now took a minute to think about Rose and how much he had once loved her, and still did as a tear fell from his right tear duct. "Errgh! Curse these human emotions!" he shouted, wiping away the tear. "Maybe I could see Rose again, just for a minute." He muttered to himself.

"But Doctor, if he is you... then why doesn't he look anything like you." Amy looked confused and Rory wondered why he had not asked sooner. "Well... Timelords have this little trick, sort of a way of cheating death; they change every cell in their body when they are dying. That is the reason Timelords live for thousands of years." The Doctor said, while staring at the corridor where Rose and his former self had been. "This could well be my last chance to see her." he mumbled.

"But Doctor... is'nt that dangerous?" asked Rory, his face looking worried.

"Very." The Doctor's face turned to another creepy but enthusiastic smile as he dashed into the corridor.


	2. Chapter 2

Rory and Amy followed closely behind. Last time they had let the Doctor walk off out of sight he didn't come back for 4 days. They were not going to risk that again. He ran down the narrow corridor for the second time until he reached the huge futuristic door. "They've already gone in!" the Doctor shouted back to the others as they skidded to a halt. The Doctor began to desperately punch numbers into the keypad. "It's not working, they've grid-sealed it. Now where's my sonic?" he mumbled to himself.

The next few minutes were spent with the Doctor fumbling through the pockets of his brown tweed jacket. Numerous items were hidden inside the pockets that seemed much too small to house this many bits are bobs. Among the many items were a fez tassel, an alarm clock, a piece of burnt toast, a crown, a badger puppet, a bird's nest, a trumpet, a shaky egg and finally a sonic screwdriver. "aha! There you are!" the Doctor exclaimed. "So your pockets are bigger on the inside?" asked Rory.

"Yep!" the Doctor shouted; trying to hold the button on the sonic while at the same time pressing an order of buttons."I wonder what else is bigger on the inside." Amy smirked. At that moment both the Doctor and Rory turned round to face her. "What?" she chuckled. To save Amy any more embarrassment the door suddenly opened and the Doctor dashed in. The room was filled when the green monsters just as before but this time there were no humans, just a few skin coloured heaps on the floor. In the middle of the room were the other Doctor and Rose, they were backing into a corner. The Slitheen were surrounding them, their talons high in the air. The Doctor's first and only reflect was to save them.

"STOP!" he yelled. All the frog-like Slitheen turned to see who was stopping them. The previous Doctor took this as a chance and sped past the creatures and out the door, pulling with him Rose and the others.

They finally came to a stop back where the other Doctor had sheltered before. "Thanks for that." Laughed the previous Doctor as he attempted to catch his breath. "This is Rose and I am the Doctor." He said proudly as he pointed to Rose and then to himself.

"Hi." Said Rose in a rather nervous voice as the Doctor looked at her in a gaze.

"Hello." Said Rory and Amy at the same time.

"I'm Amy." said Amy; her hand to her chest. "This is my husband Rory and..." The Doctor suddenly emerged from his gaze and said "I'm John." Amy and Rory both looked at the Doctor in a puzzled way. "Nice to meet you, Amy, Rory and John." exclaimed the previous Doctor. "Thanks for saving us back there John!" he said.

"No problem." said the Doctor. For once in his life the Doctor was speechless, he usually babbles to himself and talks about complete nonsense but now, nothing. The other Doctor took a pair of black glasses from his pocket at put them on. The Doctor chuckled to himself and thought "the brainy specs!"

"But what I want to know is why there are Slitheen here, and why they are using humans. This is very odd." Said the previous Doctor trying to sound clever. The previous Doctor then held his head to the wall and began to listen. "Hmm..." he said loudly; rubbing his eyes under his black glasses. The next thing he did was very odd; he faced the wall and licked it. He wrinkled his eyes and stuck his tongue out again before turning to the Doctor and yelling; "Ractoplasym! This means we are on the planet Raxacoricofallapatorius in the Isop galaxy! And Rose..." he said turning to her. "Its twin planet is called Clom!" he tilted his head to the side and giggled. She laughed. "Clom!" What a name for a planet!" The previous Doctor seemed very happy about this as he joked with Rose.

The Doctor watched them laughing, this was the one time in the last three years when he had been happy. He was jealous that the Doctor and Rose had each other but he soon realised he was jealous of himself and stopped. "Right!" We need to find out what they need humans for!" screamed the Doctor. Rose agreed. "Right!" The previous Doctor darted off down the hall, sonic in hand leaving Rose and the Doctor looking at each other. Amy pulled Rory with her as they set off after the previous Doctor. "Rose..." the Doctor said in a calm manner. Although he did not mean to a clean, cheeky grin had spread across his face from one corner to the other. She smiled back and said; "John, you seem familiar. Have we met before?" she looked curious. The Doctor looked into her eyes as he couldn't help but to say... "Yes." he paused a stood there in silence.

"That would explain why I thought you were familiar, were did we meet?" she laughed.

"Umm... the Doctor said quietly while looking down and playing with his bow tie. Then he looked up and grabbed her left hand. "RUN!" he shouted as he pulled her down the corridor.


	3. Chapter 3

Finally they met up with the Previous Doctor and the Ponds at the door. "Where have you two been?" asked Amy, hinting to the fact that they were alone together.

"Shut up Pond." he whispered to her while walking to join the previous Doctor. As he looked back he could see a rather confused look on Rose's face that made him think that maybe he should have just told her. "Right, does anyone have any vinegar on them?" the previous Doctor asked. The Doctor rummaged around in his inside pocket trying to not give away the fact they were bigger on the inside. "Here you go!" he said passing the other Doctor a glass bowl filled with water. The previous Doctor looked puzzled as he looked in the bowl and sighted a gold fish. "err..."

"Ah! Wrong thing, sorry!" said the Doctor rummaged again and then pulled out a white bottle with a spay lid. "Here you go, vinegar." The other Doctor looked surprised as he took the bottle. "Why do you have a bottle of vinegar with a squirty lid in your pocket?" asked a bewildered Rory.

"Don't ask questions Pond!" replied the Doctor.

"Valid point though... why do you have a bottle of vinegar with a squirty lid in your pocket?" asked the other Doctor lowering his glasses. "Never know when you are going to run into some calcium based life forms! Haha!" He chuckled. Rose stayed towards the back of the group; she had a worried look on her face. "So you know about the Slitheen then?" asked a very curious previous Doctor. At that moment the Doctor was saved when the door began to open again. He pulled out four more bottles and shared them between the others, leaving one for himself. "Alons-y!" Cried the other Doctor as the Doctor shouted;

"GERANIMO!" All five of them began to fire vinegar at the begins coming through the door. Several loud bangs were heard before the room fell silent again. "Are they gone?" whispered Amy holding Rory close to her. "I think so..." the Doctor said as they crept into the room. The floor was covered in tonnes of green goo. "Lovely." said Rose. "Slitheen guts."

Suddenly the other Doctor bounded over to a door (being careful not to slip) that had now appeared on the other side of the room. "Ah.." he said. The Doctor tried to follow but slipped and fell face first into the green goo. "Are you okay?" screamed Rose as she ran over to the Doctor.

"I'm fine." She said lifting himself from the goo. Rose looked up to see that the other Doctor (her Doctor) had not yet turned round from the door and knelt by the Doctor. As she looked at him she bent over and whispered in his ear, something soft, and something he had been longing to hear. She said... "I know who you are... Doctor." The Doctor looked into her eyes and smiled. "To be honest, I think I preferred your old look." she laughed.

"So do I, I loved that hair." He chuckled while looking over at the back of his previous regeneration's head. They were soon interrupted by the other Doctor shouting to get back as he ran over to them. He had opened the doors and by the look on his face the Doctor could tell there was about to be something bad inside. "They always survive, when I lose everything!" he screamed in a panic stricken voice.

Hope you enjoyed the story, please review! :D


End file.
